


Fluorescent lights

by Aluder24



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluder24/pseuds/Aluder24
Summary: A story about dream and George with angst will update often
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Dream had just finished streaming, the nerves of being watched by thousands of viewers gone, he streams only often for this reason. He knows they can't see his face but still the rush and excitement of having everyone listening to your every word being there for you always astounds him. Of course though he has Sapnap and George there to support him, it's only been a year since he has fallen into fame, but they have stayed with him over the years his closest friends. George pulled him from his thought "Dream are you even listening to me?" He replied "huh, sorry was just thinking that's all". "Yeah you seem to be doing that a lot lately" George said in a monotone voice, Sapnap interjected "so when will we record for my next video" except he couldn't say the sentence without his voice squeaking. They all laughed, "we will do it tomorrow I promise, just tired at the moment" he said of course he would probably still be up for a few more hours but didn't want to focus on that right now. Sapnap said he was going to go to bed as well and disconnect from discord leaving George and dream alone, it was quiet the silence weighing down on him until it unbearable. "So George did you like my moves?" George laughed "HahHa yeah but we would have beaten you if Sapnap didn't get in the way!". He couldn't help but smirk George has always been confident even off stream it's something dream admired about the brunette, he was always the same dream however often doubted himself though he kept it to himself. "Maybe next time George you can try and 1v1 me see how long you make it" dream loved to egg him on hearing how George got so exasperated "I can totally take you dream". "Oh you want to take me George? At least buy me dinner first" dream replied smiling at how George groaned at his comment. Lately he has been pushing George's buttons on the streams seeing how far he can get away with before George told him to stop. "Yeah dream you wish" George said while rolling his eyes, "oh come on now George you know you love me just say it the chats not here to hear it". The silence filled the room again the hum of his computer vibrating the only thing he can hear, until he heard a quiet "I love you dream" followed by the sound of George leaving the call. Staring at the luminescent screen of his computer warmth spreading across his face, how can three simple words make him feel so happy as if life was perfect. But life wasn't perfect he knew this for fact because the same person who brings him the most joy is also the cause for his suffering. Dream doesn't know when it started maybe it was all the flirting he did as a bit on streams that grew into something more so much more then he expected. Now here he is flustered just by someone's voice, George's voice, his friend. Picturing that wide grin soft delicate pink lips contrasted by the pale skin that he just wants explore the expanse of shoot there he goes again he smacks himself trying to get his head straight. Too late the damage is already inflicted telling by the stiff tent forming in his sweatpants was any indication. He has restrained himself from indulging in his fantasies as long as he could but tonight he lost the battle of will. Slowly leaning back in his chair pushing under the fabric of his cloth underwear till he reaches what he wants, his hard cock aching to be set free of it's tight prison. He pulls it out tip already leaking with a bead of cum, he knows it's wrong thinking of George a person who trusts him talks to him but alas he can't fight his thoughts from sprinting to the idea of that boy splayed out on his bed in his hoodie that always covers up his beautiful body. His hand now stroking his dick eager to find release, the sounds he is making are so lewd hot and heavy grunt escape his lips as he inches closer to his climax. Glad to live alone he cums with a loud groan all over his shirt and hands. Shame only thing present now he gets up walking to his bathroom to wash his hands as if his sin will wipe away with it, but now he is tired stripping off his clothes only his underwear on he climbs into bed hoping to slip into sleep.


	2. Ghosting

It wasn't his alarm that pulled him from his dreams but the loud ding of a text, he knew instantly it was from George because he had set so that no matter if he was on do not disturb it will notify him. Dim light was streaming through the blinds giving a cool blue tone to his room. Checking his clock it was 6am of course for George it was a more decent time probably just about noon. His body still heavy from sleep trying to wake up fully was a battle everyday on the other hand getting the chance to talk to George made it worth it. The text simply said "get on discord" vague as ever he replied with "give me a few". He'd better take a cold shower to keep him from getting distracted. Making his way into the bathroom was freezing as the cold hardwood floors gave no warmth, finally he reached it turning on the lights he shucked off his underwear remembering what he had done last night. At the epicenter of every thought he had was George he could be eating a sandwich and he would still find away too connect it back to him. At last started the shower cold water sprinkling down with constant pitter patters, entering below the water dream released a gasp at the frigidness as it's cascaded down his body damp dirty blond hair sticking to his face. Contrary to what people may assume he tried to keep it well kept though it didn't matter no one would see his face. In the back of his mind he knew why he did it, if George ever asked him to show his face he wants too look good. That got his train of thoughts back on track he had to get on call with them they are probably waiting how long was he in the shower he didn't know time ceased to exist when thought of George. Quickly he washed his and scrubbed his body, stepping out he wrapped a towel around his waist drying his hair with another. In his room he got dressed in his usual attire just some black boxers his grey Florida gator sweatpants and a plain white tee with George merch hoodie. Starting up his computer, he recalled how he got this hoodie from George personally of course he couldn't straight out ask him to send one of his own hoodies because he wanted it to smell like the brunette. Still George has shipped him one of his own the day he received the faint scent of George lingered on it. It was his favorite thing wearing it when he had nightmares or a bad day just helped calm him down. Looking at the monitor he could see quackity, Karl, Sapnap, and George already in a call. Something burned in the bottom of his stomach..... jealousy it been hard to suppress his emotions when George has been spending so much time with them, he was anxious to join. Despite that he had no choice and entered the call.


	3. What’s the harm?

As soon as he entered the call he was greeted by everyone quackity of course had some profanity something about Mexican dream will never die, Karl simple but wholesome with "how are you dream say it back", sapnap being such a close friend lost his filter long ago "dream baby so good to have you here". He did appreciate them all but none came close to how George made him feel without even trying " dream took you long enough". "I know I know" maybe it was how sassy he was to him all the time that made him want affection from him. Almost like a drug he soon grew addicted to having George's attention 24/7, he has said that on stream before well getting tridents but the chat could hardly comprehend how much it afflicted dream. Karl snapped him from his thoughts, the reason they were here was to play jack box, "so I'm pretty sure we all know how to play by now". They started with a classic one rap battle the line up was Karl vs sapnap, quality vs gene, and that left him against George. Oh how fate spins the twisted threads of life, chat already spamming dnf making him smile. In the intense first match Karl won 78% with his superior experience in the game, quackity demolished gene as expected. Dream started off his consisted mainly of how "George is color blind he won't see dream coming from behind". Sapnap screamed "ew dream", Karl's response was "tos, he meant in game" and quackity erupted into a fit of laughter. While all this was going Dream was wheezing but inside he was worried he went to far, he had George's stream pulled up as usual and the blush was very evident. Bright splotches of pink dusted George's checks as looked away from the camera his only verbal response was "dream why would you say that?". His heart didn't skip a beat "because I love you", the words spilled faster than his mind could comprehend what he was saying. The call grew silent.. thankful as always for sapnap who just laughed "yeah George I love you too say it back", everyone else soon joined in. George on the other hand was just embarrassed, replacing dreams butterflies that made him feel up high with guilt that tugged him down from cloud 9. The stream had ended ten minutes ago all had said their goodbyes. A snapchat from George appeared on his phone he rushed to open it "Dream why would you say that in front of everyone?". Dream had it open not bothering respond yet because it was a question he asked himself often. George is always so guarded maybe that's why he loved to push him where he could his face gauge his reaction. Seeing how his words could have reciprocal affect on the brunette, too see that dream could make him feel the same as he did. Yes that's why he always teases George on stream seeing what he could do to the other made him delighted another part of it turned him on. So why stop now he typed out " Because it's true". He watched as George opened the text the typing... icon showing then it stopped but now message followed suit. Dream had fucked up


	4. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From George’s point of view also sorry for late update

George felt his cheeks grow ablaze with a deep scarlet shade warmth spread down his chest, something dream can only make him feel. That always seemed to be the problem though no matter how hard he tried to suppress the emotions he had for the tall blond he never could. What made it worse is how Dream always flirted to make George flustered on stream but that's all it ever was him teasing a friend. All the times he showed disinterest, like when they were in a call with sapnap talking about heatwaves. George has of course heard about it but he couldn't bring it up, what if they thought he was weird for wanting to read a story in which they were together for real. Sapnap unwittingly helped often he begged them to read it "cmon guys it's all the fans talk about we should at least read a bit for the memes of course". George jumped in "yeah, I mean it would be pretty funny" he didn't want to sound to interested. Dream said he didn't want to read it and left them. George knows he probably just didn't want to give into the memes and was working on editing a video. However it was still a rejection not straight aimed at him but it pierced his heart with ache of sadness. He had sapnap read it to him an excuse that he didn't want to to completely do it but in all honesty he just didn't want to his voice to break infront of sapnap. Listening to that story about a life he wished he was living hurt like it did now. His stream was over and yet Dream still had the audacity to tease him, making a joke out of how George felt. He may not know how he felt but saying he loved him when he didn't hurt. George couldn't even respond what would he say just type and laughing emoji to mask the pain he felt. No he thought it better to say nothing at all maybe sleep away his thought before they devoured him. Of course easier than said he layed in bed only thoughts of dream flowed into his head like an ocean he should fight them but tonight he let himself sink further below the surface.


End file.
